1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a photographic printing method, an apparatus therefor, and a strip of original film employed in the method and apparatus which enable the frame images on a photographic film which correspond to the frame images on a sheet of printing paper to be easily identified.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a case where the frame image carried on an original, film is printed on a piece of printing paper, the piece of printing paper on which the frame image has been printed is developed, and is then handed over to a customer together with the original film. Further, when a large number of original films are to be processed, a plurality of original films are connected in series for printing purposes. Thereafter, a sheet of printing paper is unrolled, so that the frame images carried on these original films are sequentially printed thereon. The printing paper is then developed and cut into frames.
In the above-described cases, since the printing paper on which the images have been printed is not provided with means for collating it with the original film, an operator must collate the printing paper with the original film by visually checking the images.
Further, when frame images which have been printed with an unsuitable printing density are printed again, the frame images carried on the printing paper must be visually checked so that the corresponding frame images on the original film can be found. Additionally, when a customer orders additional prints by referring to several already printed frames from the original film, the frame images on the original film which correspond to those on the printed frames must be visually searched for.